Songs
by tami3
Summary: As Allen plays the ark, he hears the songs of thier lives. Optional epilogue up.
1. songs

Songs

Song 1:

Bloody eye, granny hair, you have earned all of your despair.

Your world is your fault.

Oh don't give me that look, he says. The mask on his face is like the heartless moon; it gives you just enough light to see your path in a starless night. You are grateful and he does not care.

Father's life, ugly hands. Keep it soft, your heart's demands

Song 2:

Darling, dear, sweet little sis, I'll call you all of those. There's love, love, love from your big dark eyes, to your small white hands, to your very tippy-toes! Mei-mei, pretty pretty, Lee Le-na-lee!

Love, love, love, your big brother.

Song 3:

They dangle her in front of you, awash in tears. She's got, she's got: the almond eyes, the thick black hair, the same dusky skin. Lovely, tiny, weepy, girl-twin.

"He can be your new big brother." they say.

"Can you speak Japanese?" you ask in Japanese.

She stares. Screams. Cries. Hides.

You never try again.

You are, you are, you are: her lonely, whiny, creepy boy-twin.

Song 4:

Mama, papa, you and them; you were all colors of the world! The water of every sea is our blood; the earth of every land is our flesh. Don't forget, they whispered, as they tucked you into bed.

One sea, two sea, three sea, four—an akuma breaks down your bedroom door. One land, two land, three land, four—all deaths are the same, why care anymore?

You are of that place (they ran), and that place (they begged), and that place (they bled). (As all do.) You are red and cream, white and green.

Let it go for black and white: dreams and nightmares, life and death, right and wrong.A panda bear.

Song 5:

Beauty, did you know, you're like a princess in the woods? He's got his arms around you and got you out, you're hurt but safe and warm now, hush. The crippled tramp and the enchanted doll and you helplessly fighting alone…the story winds down with a prince whisking you away, you know.

Boy, what do you mean, you never understood? Don't play the fool, have you never realized what you are about? That delicate face, that silken hair long and lush? Disgrace and swallowed pride and rescue from a boy half-grown…your glory pines now, with you hating him always.

You know.

Song 6:

Fa, you've a long, long way to run.

Oh, grovel, grovel, he snaps. Her knees in autumn litter. Crimson, red, scarlet. Blood, blood, blood!

Bitter are his words, "fight strong." Bitter were _his_ words, "go on." Bitter are _your_ words:

"He's gone!"

Bitter.

Bitter.

Bitter.

Song 7:

Wake up, honey bunny, or else I'll eat you up.

That's his "Lenalee's getting married" and he pulls out of his sleepy concussion doze, silk hair sliding off the tip of his nose, and those laced-up boots walking away fast to defend him; he knows. He knows.

He gets up and keeps pace, hammers a monster on its ugly face while his own is all aflame, wants to ask about what it implies, but knows it will all be deny, deny, deny.

Song 8:

Striking his face she could plead peace to patronize her

To expel a saint bribing him his aching heart

War no more for your holy crying ground

From the start all mercy his painful heart

Trade not for the girl's pity you found

Beg no mercy for your black heresy

Let loose all true love depart

Choking on blood swear her to secrecy

Suffer more invoke noble art.

Song 9:

Who are you calling the devil, devils? You've plenty crosses for your dead, but none upon your head!

Ashes to ashes (the shade of our skins), dust to dust (as all life is), we die and live and know nothing of sin, because we are His children, His children will win!

Praise the lord, Amen!

Song 10:

Sleep, child, on the side of the road.

For I never carried you, or held your hand.

Our souls will part and your love will roam

But walk, child, because I know you can

Sleep, child, I will never leave you alone.

_"Allen, you've been playing the Ark nonstop, but I can't understand a thing. What exactly are you singing?"_

_"…No idea."_

Author's note:

…felt like doing something abstract.

EDIT: Usually I like writing a bit vaguely, but three people out of four being confused is too much. The next chapter is an optional explanation for the songs, including who is whom. But I rather like the idea of Allen recording songs of "people" as anonymous voices, so unless you're really stumped I don't think it's necessary. There (should) be heavy clues about the identities in all the songs.


	2. explanations

Explanations for "Songs"

"_Song 1:_

_Bloody eye, granny hair, you have earned all of your despair._

_Your world is your fault._

_Oh don't give me that look, he says. The mask on his face is like the heartless moon; it gives you just enough light to see your path in a starless night. You are grateful and he does not care._

Father's life, ugly hands. Keep it soft, your heart's demands" 

In third person, about Allen, Mana, and Cross.

Allen thinks he earned his punishment for reviving Mana by being too greedy. Even though Cross is cruel and unfeeling towards him, he supports Allen just enough to keep him going, and for that Allen is grateful.

"_Song 2:_

"_Darling, dear, sweet little sis, I'll call you all of those. There's love, love, love from your big dark eyes, to your small white hands, to your very tippy-toes! Mei-mei, pretty pretty, Lee Le-na-lee! _

_Love, love, love, your big brother."_

Komui to Lenalee as a child. Pretty self-explanatory, but as a footnote: "mei-mei" means little sister in Mandarin, but with a different accent, "mei" means "beautiful".

Song 3:

"They dangle her in front of you, awash in tears. She's got, she's got: the almond eyes, the thick black hair, the same dusky skin. Lovely, tiny, weepy, girl-twin.

"_He can be your new big brother." they say. _

"_Can you speak Japanese?" you ask in Japanese._

_She stares. Screams. Cries. Hides._

_You never try again._

_You are, you are, you are: her lonely, whiny, creepy boy-twin."_

Kanda's POV, when they bring Lenalee to the order the first time.

My thinking was that Kanda must also have been lonely being the only young Asian at the order. In both Japanese and Chinese cultures you can refer to people you are close to with "family names" (like ge ge and nii-san for big brother.) When Lenalee rejects him as surrogate family, they both turn out "lonely, whiny, and creepy".

"_Song 4:_

_Mama, papa, you and them; you were all colors of the world! The water of every sea is our blood; the earth of every land is our flesh. Don't forget, they whispered, as they tucked you into bed. _

_One sea, two sea, three sea, four—an akuma breaks down your bedroom door. One land, two land, three land, four—all deaths are the same, why care anymore? _

You are of that place (they ran), and that place (they begged), and that place (they bled). (As all do.) You are red and cream, white and green.

_Let it go for black and white: dreams and nightmares, life and death, right and wrong. A panda bear."_

Rabi's POV. The death of his parents. He was of a mixed background on both sides and was told it was special to be of "all colors of the earth". But his parents were killed regardless and died like anybody else. Since being "all colors" doesn't save you from that, Rabi decides to see the world in "black and white". The panda bear refers to Bookman, and Rabi's choice to live as one.

"Song 5:

_Beauty, did you know, you're like a princess in the woods? He's got his arms around you and got you out, you're hurt but safe and warm now, hush. The crippled tramp and the enchanted doll and you helplessly fighting alone…the story winds down with a prince whisking you away, you know._

_Boy, what do you mean, you never understood? Don't play the fool, have you never realized what you are about? That delicate face, that silken hair long and lush? Disgrace and swallowed pride and rescue from a boy half-grown…your glory pines now, with you hating him always._

You know."

Third person addressed to Kanda.

The real reason why Kanda hates Allen: because Kanda acted like a princess in distress on their first mission together. Kanda fought alone for Gozol, the tramp, and Lala, the doll, without getting anywhere until Allen saved him. Allen even carried Kanda when he got hurt. Kanda hates (or self-hates) how the very delicate image of his strength (he is a pretty boy) got smashed to bits by the shorty newbie. But he did feel safe because of Allen. Call it a complex.

"_Song 6:_

_Fa, you've a long, long way to run._

_Oh, grovel, grovel, he snaps. Her knees in autumn litter. Crimson, red, scarlet. Blood, blood, blood!_

_Bitter are his words, "fight strong." Bitter were his words, "go on." Bitter are your words: _

"_He's gone!"_

_Bitter._

_Bitter._

_Bitter."_

Third person: Lenalee and Rabi are present, but they're talking about Allen when he "dies". She has a long, long way to run, i.e. a long difficult journey ahead, especially without Allen with her. Rabi is the first to speak here. "Go on" is Allen.

"_Song 7:_

_Wake up, honey bunny, or else I'll eat you up._

_That's his "Lenalee's getting married" and he pulls out of his sleepy concussion doze, silk hair sliding off the tip of his nose, and those laced-up boots walking away fast to defend him; he knows. He knows._

_He gets up and keeps pace, hammers a monster on its ugly face while his own is all aflame, wants to ask about what it implies, but knows it will all be deny, deny, deny."_

Rabi and Kanda (?)

Not much to analyze here…

"_Song 8:_

_Striking his face she could plead peace to patronize her_

_To expel a saint bribing him his aching heart_

_War no more for your holy crying ground_

_From the start all mercy his painful heart_

_Trade not for the girl's pity you found_

_Beg no mercy for your black heresy_

_Let loose all true love depart_

Choking on blood swear her to secrecy 

_Suffer more invoke noble art."_

Third person about Lenalee and Allen.

Line by line, done no-fear Shakespeare style:

Lenalee hits Allen when they fight Rhode wishing that peace would indulge her,

[Because she wants to stop his hero complex, the result of his guilt,

[For Allen fights a holy war because of his own painful past,

From the start he feels for akuma because of father,

[But he will not ask to stop feeling pity for the akuma and saving them, his "black heresy,"

So he will leave behind [Lenalee's true love for his mission,

While he gets hurt and "chokes on blood," asks Lenalee to understand,

Then "suffers more" to keep being the noble hero.

"_Song 9:_

_Who are you calling the devil, devils? You've plenty crosses for your dead, but none upon your head!_

_Ashes to ashes (the shade of our skins), dust to dust (as all life is), we die and live and know nothing of sin, because we are His children, His children will win!_

_Praise the lord, Amen!"_

Noah's POV (most likely Rhode)

…Self-explanatory. I think. Brings up the point that Noah "can't sin," because they are God's children like Jesus. The irony might be, I guess, that although Jesus never sinned, he didn't exactly "win" the way the Noah want to "win".

"Song 10:

_Sleep, child, on the side of the road._

_For I never carried you, or held your hand._

_Our souls will part and your love will roam_

_But walk, child, because I know you can_

_Sleep, child, I will never leave you alone."_

Mana's POV, to Allen.

In the flashback of Mana, Mana does not stop, although his son is clearly exhausted and trails behind him. When Allen falls, Mana neither comforts nor assists him, so he never "carried you, or held your hand." Because Allen has his own destiny as an exorcist and meets others he cares about, their souls will "part". Mana, however, is fine with this, because he has always allowed Allen to "walk" without leaving him "alone". That is how they have always loved each other. Right now he is telling Allen to rest for a while.

Hope this was helpful.


End file.
